Renegade Outlaw
by Cambron Clarcus
Summary: This tells the tale of Bardock if he had not awoken from Dodoria's attack on Planet Meat and missed Planet Vegetas end. Now being one of the only Sayians alive, Bardock aims to change his future, no matter who has to die.
1. Prologue

_Renegade Outlaw_

 _By CamboClarkus_

 _AUTHORS NOTE:_ _I'm really excited about this, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _This story follows Bardock if he didn't wake up on time on Planet Meat and missed the destruction of Planet Vegeta, thus living. This is the prologue, the first chapter will appear after this, but this is to really get people interested in the idea. SO I hope you enjoy!_

 **Prologue**

 **"** _ **I failed"**_ was the only thought that ran through Bardocks mind as he felt his body begin to evaporate in the heat of Frieza's devastation. His skin began smoldering, _**"it hurts"**_ He continued as he fell to the surface of his home world, Planet Vegeta. The roars of fear from the his fellow kinsmen echoed so far from him, but Bardock could hear them all. Bardock looks over to his arm, seeing the dissolving cloth on his arm followed by his skin beginning to char. This burning, however, was not the pain he felt. Images of the corpses of his fallen comrades appeared in his mind, seeing their beaten and lifeless corpses filled the pit of his stomach. Their shocked and fear filled expressions, he imagined their cries for help, and Tora, whose last wish was for him to survive, he had failed them all.

Bardock began thinking of his family next, what was to come of them? Gine was weak, not even able to fight amongst the low-class, subjected to the prepare foods for the returning warriors. She was home by now, probably doesn't even know what's going on. Bardock could imagine her waiting for him in their little home outside of the capital. Standing at the window and watching the sky, waiting for him to come back to her, not knowing that they would never meet again. What of Raditz? He had remembered one of the health technicians informing him that he was sent to train with a small group to build up his strength. He had scoffed at this, how could men who were not himself teach his son to be ready for battle? It didn't matter now, he was safe. And then there was Kakarot, who was transported to a small planet our on the outskirts of the universe called Earth. He had missed his sons departure after the events on Planet Meat, arriving just a few seconds to late. Bardock had not even gotten to hold him yet. Now, he never would.

Bardock felt a tear form at the corner of his eye. He wasn't ready to die yet, he wasn't ready to let these people he loved so much go just yet. He wanted to continue raising his sons, teaching them the Sayian way, how to hunt and kill. How to enjoy a good fight and know that even when out matched, to back down is worse then death. To hold his wife again and enjoy the cool evenings of their world. To fight along side his amazing comrades, to have things be the way they used to be. _**"I...can't die..."**_ thought Bardock **"** _ **Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha, Tora, Gine, Raditz...Kakarot... I'm sorry I couldn't...save you..."**_. As these thoughts of regret and sorrow poured into the depths of his soul, Bardock closed his eyes, waiting in fear of oblivion.

A sudden tingle jolted through Bardocks neck, causing his eyes to erupt open, his vision began to tunnel and he felt himself being ripped through time and space. Bardock closed his eyes, but only to see visions of a life he knew nothing of. A young boy fighting monsters, militia men, warlords, demons; then it all stopped. Bardock opened his eyes again, finding himself on a strange world, with blue ground and green sky. Bardock looked around confused, _"_ _ **Is this hell?"**_ he thought to himself, Bardock walked towards the edge of the land he stood on, looking to the water, looking to the horizon _**"What is this? Why am I here?"**_ **.** Suddenly, a killing intent that he had never felt before smacked him in the back. Bardock turned around to face the opponent that had sent a shiver through him.

Before him stood two beings across from each other. The being to the right was a small being, purple and white, with piercing red eyes. The being did not acknowledge Bardock, but instead faced away from him, his sights set on the other. Bardock turned and saw what looked like him, dressed in strange orange clothing and a glare of righteousness. The young man seemed strong, confident, not a shred of fear as he stood before the beast. _**"Kakarot?"**_ he thought _"_ _ **then..."**_ Bardock turned back to the beast across from his son, feeling a sense of terror overcome him _**"...Frieza? What is this?"**_ Then, it all came to him, Bardock felt a smile curl onto his lips Bardock relaxed his stance, chuckling slyly "You can't beat us Frieza" he said with a snare "you may destroy our planet, but you can't destroy our will to fight". The sounds of a crackling fire caught Bardock's attention, bardock looked in the direction of the sound to see it beginning to dissolve from a burning fire. Bardock sighed disappointedly "Guess my times up" he said quietly" Bardock turned towards the destructive flame and began walking towards it. Bardock could not hide his prideful smile as he walked to his doom **"** _ **Kakarot... he will avenge us all... this is his fight"**_ he thought as he continued to walk away _ **"I did my part."**_ Bardock stopped and turned around to see his son once more **"** _ **Now, my son... it's your turn".**_

As the destruction began to engulf Bardock, he realized he no longer felt the fear he had before. He no longer felt the anguish and despair of a failure, for he had not failed. He had created a idea, that even the most brutal of tyrants can face rebellion, a story he hoped would inspire all to fight against Frieza. As the light clouded his vision Bardock tilted his head toward the sky and smiled "Thank you Kanassan for this power, for showing me the truth...Kakarot...my son... I only wish I could have held you in my arms when i had the chance...goodbye my son" and then, darkness.

Bardock seemed to be floating in his dark world, surrounded by nothing and able to see nothing. Slowly, he began to feel a cool sensation crashing over him. He began hearing the sounds of bubbling liquid. All of his senses seemed to start to revive, as though he was waking up from a nightmare. His silence was soon disrupted by voices "When we got here, we stumbled on a group of corpses, four males and a female, underneath them. was him. Bardock felt the presence of other beings, so close and yet just out of his reach. He could feel one of a decent power, maybe on par with Fasha or Tora for sure a warrior. The other was weak, but spoke with an educated tone, more than likely a health technician. "What's his story?" asked the warrior "His name is Bardock" said the technician "a Sayian elite, according to records-" "A sayian?!" interrupted the warrior "you're shitting me!? they all just got wiped out by some meteor, we didn't think they had any survivors". There was silence, then a low cough "Well that's a shame...Master Frieza will be pleased to hear we have at least one survivor...contact his ship at once." Bardock listened to the men leave the healing chamber hall, when he heard the door, he slowly opened his eyes. A slow and cruel excitement began it's build inside him. He was alive and his fight was not yet over, it had just begun.

 _Authors note!_

 _Well, and so begins the story of the Renegade Outlaw! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Stay tuned for the first chapter as Bardock begins his revolution._


	2. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

 _So I finished the prologue and was very happy with it, unfortunately it took away from my sleep and I couldn't sleep all night because I kept thinking of the direction I was going with it. SO Now I did chapter 1 of The Renegade Outlaw._

 _Just to clarify, I am fully educated on Turles back story and know all there is to know about him. But none of that really applies to this. I have taken the character of Turles and turned it into my own so I hope you guys like the feel of it. Be sure to leave a review so I can continue this!_

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_

 _ **Age 740**_

Staring out the large window of his quarters aboard the _P.T.O.S.S Hanasia_ Captain Turles could do nothing but fester. It had been three long years since the tragedy that fell upon the Sayian race and changes that came with it. With the destruction of the Sayian planet, Frieza gather the remaining Sayians to his private castle in the empires capital. Among them, excluding Turles, stood General Nappa, Turles nephew Raditz and the prince of all Sayians, Vegeta. Out of all of them, Nappa was the most talkative, his rage towards his peoples destruction spoke for the minds of them all. "What do you mean a meteor! How could your people have missed that?!".

"It was a mistake" replied Zarbon, Frieza's right hand chieftain, Zarbon was a man of beauty, smooth skin, perfect hair and the chiseled features of a god. "According to the recordings we obtained, there was a malfunction in the orbital monitoring systems" spoke Dodoria, Frieza's brute enforcer, military expert and personal boogie man. Dodoria was bulkier than Zarbon, horrific and monster like with a spiked skull and grueling claws "as Zarbon said, a mistake". Nappa, gritted his teeth, snarled at this " **You're** systems! **You're** men! **You're** mistake!" Nappa was a strong Sayian, loyal to his people and the royal family, he and Prince Vegeta had been the ones to take this the hardest. Turles looked towards the throne of Lord Frieza, who sat comfortably and allowed his men to answer for him. _**"Coward"**_ he thought to himself _**"letting his patsies speak for him, he doesn't deserve that throne".**_ Turles crossed his arms, showing his own annoyance towards the universal dictator.

Zarbon scowled at the Sayian general "you aren't the only one whose suffered losses General, we had over two hundred station soldiers on planet Vegeta". Nappa spat at the comment in disgust "men you can easily replace! Just attack another race and enslave them!" Turles looked at Nappa with surprise "Nappa, calm down" he said softly, Nappa turned to him swiftly "Quiet low class! This is all bullshit! Frieza is afraid of us, afraid of our legends! He did this!" Nappa turned back to them in fury "This wasn't a mistake, it was a genocide!" Turles glanced back to Frieza who continued to listen to the speech with a look of boredom across his face. His relax manner towards the conversation proved to Turles that Nappa's claims were not false. Frieza was notorious for genocide, especially if it benefitted him, but this was not the time nor place. But what could Turles do? He didn't stand a chance against Nappa, let alone Frieza. All he could do was stand by and plan an escape route. If this got bad, he had to get himself and Raditz out of there.

"Speak!" Nappa continued "Tell us all how you destroyed our families! tell these boys how you killed their fathers!" Dodoria positioned himself into a more cautious stance "watch your tongue when addressing Lord Frieza you Ape" he threatened. Before Turles could stop him, Nappa charged in a blind rage. Dodoria and Zarbon readied themselves for a fight, but Nappa merely passed them, heading straight for the lord himself. _**"Shit!"**_ Thought Turles, grabbing hold of Raditz hand, ready to sprint from the chambers. "Nappa stop!" shouted Prince Vegeta, surprising everyone in the room, including Nappa, whose fist was just inches away from Frieza. Turles looked at Vegeta with shock. Prince Vegeta was such a small child, but nothing more than a likeness of his father. He was a strong child who commanded respect and fear, and he always received it. Turles chuckled at this, _**"he would have made a fine king"**_ he thought to himself.

Nappa turned to the prince "But... Vegeta I-" "Enough!" Vegeta cut him off "I will not be defied! Get back here, now!" Nappa looked to Frieza with rage, only to be met with the calm cool eyes of the tyrant, who didn't move from his throne. "Nappa, **now!** " commanded the Prince. Nappa slowly backed away from Frieza and returned to the Princes side, defeated. Zarbon and Dodoria relaxed their stances, chuckling at the warrior "The great General, defeated by the command of a child" chuckled Zarbon. Vegeta glared at this "I am no child" he said "I am a Prince! The Prince of a race killed by your incompetence and I want my compensation for my losses immediately."

The two chieftains were taken aback by the child's words. A twisted smirk crawled across Dodoria's face "rewards?" he sneered "what do we owe you, child? Consider yourself lucky we kept you alive". To Turles amazement, Vegeta did not react to this, most Sayians his age would have challenged Dodoria, but Vegeta just continued. "Though my people have gone, I still hold Sayian royal blood in my veins" he said proudly "I understand it was a act of nature but it is one that could have been prevented, by your people, making it your responsibility". Dodoria became enraged by this "You ignorant monkey! How dare you speak to us in that way! I'll-" a hand fell to Dodoria's shoulder, Dodoria looked over to see Frieza was standing behind him. "That's enough Dodoria" said the tyrant "The Prince has made a good point".

Frieza continued past Dodoria and Zarbon, both who relaxed their stances at his presence. Frieza stopped a few feet away from them, smiling gently "You all have such incredible potential" he said "but you monkeys are so disobedient and prideful". Vegeta smiled at this "it is our pride that keeps our strength pure" he replied, making Frieza erupt with laughter "spoken like a true king" Frieza's laughter died off immediately, replaced with a cold stinging tone that sent chills down Turles spin "but Prince or not, no child will command me". Turles and Nappa readied themselves to defend their Prince, only to be surprised by the shriek of Raditz "he isn't commanding, he is requesting". Turles turned to him, giving him a look of fear "That's enough Raditz!" Vegeta threw his hand up to Turles "no, he's right". Vegeta began approaching Frieza calmly "I do not wish of command you Lord Frieza". Vegeta stops just a few inches away from Frieza, kneeling down before him "I wish to serve you, the compensation I ask if for a unit of soldiers for us to command, for us to enforce your will, for us to continue our servitude to you". Nappa, Turles and Raditz all await nervously for Frieza's response, knowing that if Frieza feels insulted, they will all most likely die right where they stood. However, to their surprise, Frieza simply smiled at this "you are quite brave, young prince, I admire that" Frieza placed his hand on the princes shoulder "I will make sure you understand where to focus that bravery".

From that moment, Vegeta and Nappa were stationed into Lord Frieza's personal militia, tasked with conquering worlds with high prices as well as powerful opponents. As Sayians, Vegeta and Nappa gladly accepted, knowing full well that Frieza was only doing this in hopes that they would die in battle, furthering the Sayian peoples extinction. As for Turles and Raditz, they were given a more demeaning task. They were commissioned a ship and ordered to hunt down any and all rebels to Frieza's empire. Men, women and children who opposed Frieza's might were to be executed by any means necessary. Turles was given a handful of soldiers to command and for three years, they hunted down any and all signs of rebellion.

Turles had never felt any sympathy towards these rebels, to him they were nothing more than a challenge to his strength. But each rebel group that he faced, none had been much of anything, idealists with no power backing their words, except for one. Three years ago, a true warrior had risen and challenged Frieza's might, killing and destroying countless cities, soldiers and bounty hunters that belonged to the Frieza empire. According to rumor, the warrior wore tattered battle armor and sported a red bandana. The rumor also stated that during a full moon, the warrior would transform into a beast, destroying it's opponents without fail. Upon hearing of this warrior, Turles could not help but feel excitement and immediately set out to find him. Not only could this mean that another Sayian had managed to escape Planet Vegeta's destruction, but he wanted revenge, just as he did.

The doors to Turles room opened, Turles turned to see the now teenage Raditz standing in the frame. After the death of his father and Turles brother, Turles stepped in to teach and train the boy, showing him the old ways of the Sayian race. Over time, Raditz had grown strong, putting him up to the level of Frieza's elites. And as time grew forward, his anger and his hatred had grown deeper. "Uncle, we are nearing our destination" he said, Turles turned and faced the window again "That is Captain to you boy". Raditz was a very defiant and opinionated teenager, constantly barking and biting when he should sit quietly and await command. Turles cared for his nephew deeply, but he wanted him to understand that no matter how strong he was, there was someone always stronger. "Show me the proper respect" he commanded sharply "Next time I'll beat you for it" Raditz gritted his teeth at this, but bowed "I apologize Captain, we are approaching our destination, you are wanted at the bridge". Turles turned and left his room, Raditz following behind him.

Turles walked the halls of his ship, his pace increasing with his eagerness to fight the rebellious outlaw. Turles turned to Raditz "I want you to assemble the ground team, tell them to prepare for battle and meet at the pods in ten minutes". Raditz nodded and ran off down a different corridor to prepare, he too had felt the eagerness to fight _**"just as his father"**_ thought Turles proudly. Turles entered the bridge of the _Hanasia_ , going unnoticed "Attention!" he shouted in a commanding voice. The men in the room stand at his presence, Turles smirks at this and continues into the room "What is our status" he asked as he sat in his chair in the middle of the ship. A small man sitting at one of the computers turns back to his computer screen "we are exiting colossal drive in three...two...one". The ship stops, moving slowly through the vacuum of space, in view is the glowing of a red planet. Turles looked at it curiously "What is the name of this planet?" he asked. "Yardrat, a planet of mystics. According to our records, the last several expeditions that have been sent by us have either gone radio silent or come back dead". Turles looked at him surprised "dead?" he asked, the soldier nodded "reports say their ship life signs indicated they were place in the pods after death... these people sent them as a message". Turles smiled at this comment "no" he said slyly "not a message... a declaration of war".

The man turned and looked at Turles confused "but...sir the records also state that the Yardratian people are peaceful mostly, for them to declare war in this manner is odd". Turles nodded "yes...but this behavior is not of Yardratian descent... a Sayian is behind this". Turles stands and addressed the crew "Myself, Raditz, Gimlock, Jax and Fortu will go to the surface to find this rebel, when I call, make your descent and we will begin our search. We will kill and destroy everything until he shows himself. But until then, you are to leave nothing alive or standing, understood?" The crew all shouted in agreement, Turles turns and leaves the bridge, speeding to the surface pods. As he sped toward the launch bay, he could not hide the excitement that burned in his heart. A slow smiled inched onto his face _ **"The Renegade Outlaw"**_ he thought " _ **show me why they fear you"**_.

 _ **Age 737**_

 _ **Planet Meat**_

 _"10 minutes until arrival to Planet Meat, please awaken and prepare for landing"_

Dodoria awoke from his travel induced slumber as grumpy as ever. Why did he need to be the one to go check this out? Dodoria grumbled at this _**"I was just here damn it! Why couldn't Zarbon do this?"**_ he thought to himself " _ **they better have a really good excuse".**_ Two weeks after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Lord Frieza commanded a militia base to be built on planet Meat, which was routine. After a large amount of the a planets population had been wiped out, a base would be built and the remainder of the populace would be killed off, thus leaving it vacant and ready for sale. However, after a few days, communication with the base went dark and for almost two months, stayed dark. Lord Frieza grew weary of this and gave him the order,

" _Dodoria, would you be so kind to go and find out why my planet has not returned our calls"?_

Dodoria reluctantly agreed, deciding to go alone rather than waste his mens time with some communicational pod finally broke the planets atmosphere, crashing through it's sky. As it broke through the sky, Dodoria noticed the site of the bases main construction area. Dodoria scoffed at this _**"Well it seems fine, why the hell haven't we heard from them?!"**_ Dodoria pushed his transmitter button to activate his speaker "This is Dodoria, I will be reaching the landing pads in about 1 minute" no answer, Dodoria pushed the button again "This is Dodoria, can anyone hear me?" still no answer. Dodoria leaned back irritated _ **"why isn't anyone answering?"**_

The pod crashed into the landing pad softly, smoking and red hot. A sudden gas appeared and chilled the pod, after a moment, the pod opened and Dodoria exits the pod. Dodoria lands a few feet from the pod and gazed at the structure in shock an awe. Before him lay the remains of not just the structures of the building site, but also stacks and stacks of soldiers, doctors and builders of Frieza's army. Dodoria stood speechless, did the people of Meat over throw them? If he remembered correctly, the reports stated that the inhabitants of Planet Meat didn't have a power levels over five hundred. Even in mass groups, most of these men were of levels that ranged between two and seven thousand, they could of easily handled a revolution. "This is preposterous! I nearly wiped out ninety percent of this rocks population" Dodoria activated his scouter, only to be surprised yet again "What?! How could this be?!" The scouter had shown that the inhabitants had increased by thirty percent. The scouter suddenly started beeping frantically, Dodoria looked at it curiously "wait, incoming power of...twenty-five thousand?!" before he could react, Dodoria felt a swift kick to the side of his head from the back, destroying the scouter, the shattered pieces of the scouter stabbing and gashing his cheek with glass and metal. The force of the kick sent Dodoria flying, only for him to smash into the sand like ground, burying him.

Dodoria rose from the dirt, the side of his face bleeding lust in his eyes. Dodoria quickly turned to face the opponent who attacked him, shouting menacingly. "Who dares to attack the great Dodor-" before Dodoria could finish his sentence, he felt another strike, this time in the stomach. Dodoria felt blood explode from inside his gut and spat out his mouth, shocked by the sudden smash. Before he could recover, another swift kick to the top of his head was delivered, sending him crashing towards the ground. This time however, Dodoria caught himself, Dodoria turned in a rage and fired several blasts towards the direction he just came. "Bastard!" he shouted as he continued to rain fire into the sky. Each blast filling the air with a burning smoke "you fucking bastard!"

After a few moments, Dodoria finally stopped his attack, breathing heavily from the spent energy and the injuries he had received. "You should have made sure I was dead" said a voice, "but I'm glad you didn't" Dodoria stared hard at the black smoke clouds, _**"I know that voice"**_ he thought to himself as he tried to see through the smoke. As the smoke cleared more and more, the pit in Dodoria's stomach dropped deeper and deeper. When the sky finally cleared again, Dodoria felt it completely fall. Floating in the sky, his arms crossed and a smile on his face, was Bardock. Dodoria scowled at him angerily "How are you alive?!" he asked with a low growl. Bardock simply laughed at this "Your team found me and put me in the healing tanks. Big mistake". Bardock was dressed in his tattered armor, sporting a red bandana around his head.

Bardock lowered himself to the ground. Dodoria following. The two warriors stood across from one another, each glaring at the other. Dodoria smiled at him evilly "You have no chance against me!" Bardock smirked at this "Did you not get a look at your reading properly, Dodoria?" Dodoria spat at him "A simple malfunction! You are a Monkey! A simple minded ape! How could you surpass me?!" Bardock smiled at this "big talk for a guy you got thrown around by a monkey". Dodoria glared at this and got himself into a battle stance, Bardock, however, remained in a relaxed pose. Dodoria felt his temper rise at this, how could this low class have such insolence. Dodoria chuckled heavily at Bardock "So confident, reminds me of your comrades, they were so proud of their strength. Such a shame".

Bardock's smile faded, in it's place was hatred and anger. Bardock pointed to the bandana on his head "do you know what this is?" Dodoria smirked at this "who gives a rats ass?" Bardock gritted his teeth at this "This rag is soaked in the blood of my fallen brethren, the brethren who fell by your hands". Bardock slowly flowed into a battle stance "I will avenge them". Dodoria smiled at this "Oh will you? With what army?" Bardock smiled coldly at Dodoria "Oh, don't worry, I've seen your future Dodoria, and Zarbon, even your precious Frieza's and you will die by Sayian hands". Dodoria chuckled at this "my future? The only thing in my future is drinking your blood at my next meal!"

Dodoria's charged viciously to Bardock, rage filled with ever fists and kick he threw at at him, with speed more furious than a flickering fire. However, despite his efforts, Bardock simply dodged every one of Dodoria's attacks. Dodoria grew more and more angry at this, _**"how?! How is he dodging my attacks?! he's a monkey! a damned monkey!"**_. Bardock caught one of Dodoria's fists, gripping it tightly. Dodoria cried out in pain as he felt his fist breaking under Bardocks grip "When I went to Kanassa, I met a old weakened man and he gave me a gift,, the gift of divination" Bardock let go of Dodoria fist and began delivering a multitude of punches and kicks, each one landing onto Dodoria. Bardock gut punches Dodoria, breaking his armor and causing him to spit up more blood. "I've seen everything Dodoria, from this fight to the final battle with your master" Dodoria backed away, holding his stomach, glaring at Bardock. Bardock spit to the side then readies himself for another round "you're done, all of you!"

Dodoria quickly rose to the sky "you are nothing!" he shouted, Dodoria began to power up, preping his most powerful attack "I will end you Monkey!" Bardock simply smiled at this. "Power up all you want Dodoria" he said with a sly grin "I've surpassed you". Bardock crouched himself, lowering his hand to the ground. Slowly, a heat begins to flow from the ground his hand hovered above "this is your end Dodoria". A blue sphere began to gather in the palm of his hand, growing larger and larger. "Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha, Tora, this is is for you" Bardock closed his hand tightly, absorbing the blue ball into his fist. "I'll never forgive you!" Bardock blasted into the sky toward Dodoria, his hand glowing from the energy he gathered. Dodoria smiled at this " **die!** " he roared as a large stream of energy explodes from his mouth, which seemed to tear through the sky like fire.

Bardock remembered this attack well, it was the same attack he had used in his attempt to kill Bardock. Before, a direct hit by this would have evaporated Bardock, but now, Bardock welcomed it. Bardock raised his fist, which emitted a powerful blue sphere surrounding it. Bardock felt Dodoria's attack connect with his own, but it did not stop him from moving. Bardock continued his assault and before Dodoria could react, Bardocks fist connected with Dodorias cheek causing his head to explode from the powerful force. As Bardock watched Dodoria's corpse fall the the sand of Planet Meat, he simply looked to the sky with a smile. "Rest my friends" he said to himself "rest" Bardock lowered himself to the ground next to Dodoria's corpse, staring at it with disgust. "Such a waste of power, given to such trash like you" Bardock looked back to Dodorias pod "guess my lucks changing", Bardock powered up an flew over to the craft.

Upon entery, Bardock began fiddling with the ships navagation systems "alright, where's the nearest port?" after a few moments the system gave Bardock his answer "Planet Frieza 19, if I remember right, that's pretty much just a small station". Bardock typed the coordinates into the system and before he knew it, the ship took off at full speed. Bardock sat there a moment, reflecting on the the events that had just happened. With the death of Dodoria, he would be hunted after, classified as a 'Renegade' and an "Outlaw". Bardock smirked at this "I kind of like that" he said with a sneer. Bardock turned on the ships communications and began to speak "listen up you spineless cowards! this is a wake up call, for years my people served under the thumb of Frieza, yet he killed us anyway and I want retribution. Frieza if you are listening to this, I will destroy your tyrannic image, I will kill your men, and then I will kill you. Find me, I'll be waiting".

For three years, Bardock kept every bit of his word, traveling to any Frieza occupied territory, leaving everything and anyone in a sea of fire. Soon, people began to look at him with a sense of hope, as a hero. During his journeys, Bardock learned from various different styles of fighting, becoming stronger and wiser in his techniques. As time went on, Bardocks visions became clearer and more precise. With the aid of this ability Bardock began to see the barbaric ways of the Sayian people and soon grew beyond them. And as he trained with his new found master on planet Yardrat, Bardock felt a familiar energy, one he had never felt before, but one he knew well. "Raditz" he said quietly "you're alive?"

 _AUTHORS NOTE!:_ _Wow, long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be posting chapter 2 this week as well so stay tuned and stay excited for the next installment of_ _"The Renegade Outlaw"_


	3. Chapter 2

_AUTHORS NOTE!: Hey guys! It's Cambo here and I am so excited to have this chapter be read! If you've stuck it out this far then be prepared for on hell of an epic battle. The traffic for this has been pretty extensive and I am happy to see that, please leave a review of your thoughts on the story! I would love some feedback. Anyway! Enjoy =)_

 _ **Visual Aids to made up characters:**_

 _Gimlock: Large Namekian, body structure of Demon King Piccolo with Nail's facial structure._

 _Jax: A white colored version of Cui_

 _Fortu: A blue version of Jeice with a scottish accent (because all his people have weird fucking accents lol)_

 _ALSO- no I am not writing Fortu with his accent, so just imagine it...OK!_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Age 740, Yardrat**_

Speeding to the planets surface in his pod, with a fiery passion burning in his heart, Raditz couldn't stop laughing. Raditz had not ye been on the front lines, tasked with training exercises with Saibamen, but now he was finally getting his chance at a real fighter. Though Raditz loathed Frieza, his Sayian blood loved the idea of a challenge. After years of being mocked, he was finally able to compete with more of the elite soldiers of Frieza's army. Even able to keep up with Zarbon. _**"I'll show them all"**_ Raditz thought with a snaring growl. Raditz pod hit with a thunderous explosion, behind him he heard the sounds of four other pods crashing near him.

Raditz opened his pod and jumped out, taking a deep breath and sighing with satisfaction "I love the smell of upcoming fight!" he said with a relaxed tone. "Man Raditz, you really a twisted little punk" said a booming voice, Raditz turned to the voice glaring "don't talk down to me, slug! I'll not be sassed by a Namek!". Gimlock was a very large and very powerful Namekian warrior who was kidnapped and sold to the Frieza army several years ago. Over time, he grew to enjoy the violence and power, getting stronger and stronger, accepting any and all challenges. So when Turles came to him with the offer to join him and Raditz to fight opponents of all strengths, Gimlock couldn't refuse. Gimlock laughed at Raditz temper, rubbing Raditz head gently "little Raditz acting so tough", Raditz swatted his arm away in anger "shut up!". "Gimlock! Leave Raditz alone, I can't stand his whining" said Turles as he landed next to them. Gimlock smirked at Turles "little teasing good for 'em Capt, toughen him up" Turles smirked at this "good point, continue". Raditz glared at Turles "Don't mock me!". Turles and Gimlock both laughed at this silently.

"Enough of this chatter, Master Frieza isn't paying you to goof off!" said Jax as he landed a few feet away from the three comrades. Turles glared at Jax "You aren't in charge here Jax, this is my expedition" Turles snarled. Jax was the fill in replacement for his then-mentor and friend, Dodoria. Rumor spoke that the rebel outlaw, who destroyed many properties and men owned by Frieza, also had hand in the execution of Dodoria. Frieza had insisted that Jax go on this particular hunt, simply to repay him for his hard efforts as well as a compensation for his loss. Jax crossed his arms at this comment, spitting in their directions "we don't work under monkeys and slugs, right Fortu?". Next him a humanoid man colored blue lands next to Jax "that's right" he says in a strange accent. Fortu was the first lieutenant in Jax's elites, it was said that he got into an encounter with Zarbon at one point and pushed him to the point of transformation. Raditz glared at the duo, but before he could say anything, Gimlock motioned for him to be silent. Raditz grit his teeth and looked off to the side, Jax smirked at this "I was ordered to make sure you amateurs got the job done, Why Lord Frieza didn't task us to do it is beyond me. I suppose the 'help' occasionally needs a purpose in life" Turles smiles at this "w're doing it because he wants the job to get done". Fortu growled at this " Shut ya goddamn mouth, ape or I'll shut it for ya!" Turles positioned himself to appear open to attack "make your move blue boy".

Suddenly, Raditz heard the a wind breaking rapidly, Raditz turned to see a bright orb of energy heading straight for the group. _**"What the hell!"**_ he thought just before quickly blasting off into the sky "Uncle! Gimlock!" he shouted out to them. Turles and Gimlock were right on it, following Raditz close behind. Turles looked to see Jax and Fortu had also seen the attack. Jax and Fortu were up in the air moments after them. Turles scoffed at this _**"Damn"**_ he thought _**"I was hoping that would have hit"**_. The blast connected, destroying all the space pods that brought them there. "Damn it!" shouted Fortu "I just bought that thing!" Fortu looked over to Turles, his eyes filled with rage "You stupid ugly son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your-" "enough Fortu!" interrupted Turles "Stop being a fool and look behind you!".

Fortu and Jax turned to see a figure standing several feet away from them in the sky. The man was dressed in odd armor of black and green cloth as well as wearing some strange turban-like mask. But the thing that caught everyones eye, was the tail that waved back and forth in a predator like manner. The warrior stood there silent, gazing at the hunters who came for him. Jax and Fortu glared at the figure _**"how did he get behind me?"**_ thought Jax. Turles stared in joyful surprise, the rumors had been true, there was another Sayian! Gimlock looked over to Turles in amazement "Captain... Is that..." Turles nodded gently "another Sayian" he answers. Gimlock smiled at this, his heart filling with excitement "He's mine" he stated and before Turles could stop him, Gimlock charged, roaring in excitement "fight me, Renegade!".

Gimlock threw a fury of fists and kicks to the masked Sayian, but not a single one made contact. The Sayian casually moved out of the way as though his attacks were nothing. Finally the Sayian made a mistake, dodging one of his fake outs, the Sayian left himself open. Gimlock thrusted an uppercut to the Sayian. Suddenly, the Sayian was gone, vanished, Gimlock couldn't find him _**"I can't sense his energy! He's moving-"**_. Gimlock felt a hard blow into his stomach, causing him to spit up and lose his breath. "So...fast!" he choked out, finishing his thought. Gimlock could feel himself losing consciousness, but it wasn't until the sayian flip kicked him in the back of the head that he truly blacked out. Gimlock darted to the ground and hit the dirt with explosive force. When the smoke cleared, he was seen half buried in the crater.

Turles looked on in amazement, "I blinked and he was gone! How can he move so fast?" he spoke to himself. Raditz, on the other hand, felt nothing but rage at the sight of his friends defeat. Raditz charged to the masked Sayian "I'll kill you!" he shouted as his speed increased. Raditz launched his fists to the masked Sayian, who blocked them with ease. Turles watched as the kid attacked this obviously powerful warrior and argued with himself. As a Sayian, he craved the chance to take a shot at this guy but did not want to ruin Raditz chance. Turles smirked to himself "ah fuck it" he said softly, he then charged to the fight and joined in with his own fiery attacks. Despite him joining in, no matter what they threw at him, the Sayian continued dodging their movements.

The masked Sayian stopped his dodging and once again, he disappear. Raditz and Turles look around for him desperately. "My scouters not picking him up" said Turles "who cares!" shouted Raditz, an obvious anger in his voice "I don't need the help of my old uncle to beat this tra- Raditz was interrupted by a swift knee to the face, blasting him to the ground. Turles fires a hurricane of energy in the direction of the Sayian. The Masked Sayian flies towards Turles, dodging each of his blasts, Turles and the Sayian get into another blow to blow fight. Turles, one of the few who've managed to keep up with him, laughed at this "yes!" he screamed as his attacks continued "I knew you were powerful!" The Sayian disappears again, appearing to his right. Turles turned his head and opened his mouth, a suddenly flash of energy erupted from his mouth, making contact with the Sayian.

Jax watched this scene carefully, observing the rebel very carefully, there was something odd about him. Jax studied under Dodoria, a powerful monster who would eat his victims if they provoked him. To think a mere Sayian could beat such a grand warrior as Dodoria. Yet, this Sayian moved a a speed that even Jax was having a hard time keeping up. "This rebel is quite something" commented Fortu, Jax nodded in agreement "have you noticed that he'd holding back?". Fortu looked to Jax curiously "how can you tell?" he asked curiously "easy" replied Jax "each blow he's pulled it slightly, this Sayian isn't even trying... what's his power level read?" Fortu turned forward and activated his scouter, after a few minutes, it gave him an answer "readings at thirteen hundred. Impressive for a Sayian". Jax scoffed at this "also inaccurate. The Namek's reading is at least over sixteen hundred and Turles sits at twenty thousand". Fortu looked at Jax with worried curiosity "So, he's hiding his power?" Jax nodded at this, a slight twinkle in his eye. "The smoke is clearing" he said "let's see what this warrior truly looks like".

As the smoke cleared, Turles floated back a few feet away, he knew whatever state the Sayian would be in, he would be angry. Raditz shot up from the dirt, stopping at Turles side. Raditz had blood dripping from his forehead. Turles smirked at him "Decided to join us, child?" Raditz snapped at him violently "I said you aren't needed old man!" Suddenly a figure ripped through the smoke, delivering a massive knee kick to Raditz gut. Raditz passed out almost immediately, falling to the ground, only to be caught by the tail. "I've told you hundreds of times Raditz, be respectful to your elders!". Turles looked on in surprise and shock, standing before him, was his older brother Bardock.

Bardock stared at his younger brother, holding his son by his tale, Bardock smirked at Turles "been a long time... brother". Turles smiled at his words, a loss for some of his own. "Enough with the family crap" cried out Jax "Turles, kill this traitor" Turles looked over to the duo and spat in their direction Shut your fucking mouth" he said calmly. Jax was taken aback from his statement, since he had received this ship and this job, Turles had been the most obedient of the Sayian squad. Jax glared at him "Turles you are making a big mistake-" "I am not! I'm freeing myself" he cried out "I'm sick of murdering people who have the strength to fight for their existence". Turles floated near his brother, the two beside each other, brothers in arms yet again. "How dare you!" growled Fortu "I will tear you apart in the name of our master". Bardock smiled "We'll see about that", Bardock began his descent to the ground, everyone following him.

The men touched the ground. Jax and Fortu standing several feet away from Bardock and Turles right behind him. Bardock spoke without facing his brother "Turles, I appreciate you deciding to side with me, but" Bardock turned to Turles and glared at him, a glare that sent a shiver down his spin "if you cut in on this fight, I will kill you". Turles looked at his brother with awe, he had become something so much different than when they last met. He was calm in battle, not hot headed or arrogant as he once had been, it's as though something changed him. "I wouldn't dream of it brother... give me Raditz". bardock smiled and tossed his son to Turles, Turles caught him "I'll take Gimlock an-" Suddenly Bardock was gone, Turles looked around confused "You should be watching more carefully monkey!"

Turles looked up to see Fortu jumped down to him, gathering a large amount of energy to hit him with, Turles stared in shock _**"Shit, i can't dodge it!"**_ he thought. The next thing he knew, blood was flicked onto him, Fortu had stopped, the energy ball he held depleted, blood erupted from his mouth. STicking from his chest was a hand, behind him, stood Bardock, cold as sneered at this "attacking an opponent using such childish tactics, disgraceful!" Bardock threw the corpse into the air, "we'll start with you!" Bardock fires a large blue energy ball to the corpse, evaporating it almost instantaneously. Bardock faces Jax, glaring "this is our fight, I expect you to keep it that way!". Jax felt sick in his stomach, he had never faced such a swift opponent, he was worried, he was scared, he didn't want to die. Jax pushed his scouter and began shouting "We need help! We need help! Get down her-" Jax felt the powerful blow of Bardock's fist against his cheek, the feeling of his jaw breaking and snapping. Jax cried out in pain, trying to hold his jaw. Bardock stands by and watches, Turles to his back "Bardock...he called for my crew, they will be here in a few minutes.

Bardock looked upon the weakened Jax, how pathetic he was, what a sad sight for an warrior to be. Defeated and crying for help, it made Bardock feel sick to his stomach. Bardock help up his hand, gather energy. Turles looked at him with surprise and confusion "Bardock, there are over one hundred soldiers on that ship!" Bardock simply smiled "let them come" he spoke softly "This war begins now". As Jax felt the heat and fire of Bardocks blast, he wondered if this truly was the beginning of the end, but that thought, nor any of his thoughts, was very shot lived.

 _ **Else where...**_

Staring out the window from sheer boredom, the now teenage Prince found himself more and more irritated. _**"Why do Nappa and I have to come to this god forsaken world?"**_ he thought to himself. Vegeta had been training day in and day out for the past few months. Upon hearing news of a warrior Sayian rebel going throughout the cosmos and destroying Frieza capitals and militia bases have inspired Vegeta. Vegeta would one day find his place in the universe one day, and that place would not be at someones side, he would achieve his birth right, the right to be called a legend. "The Super Sayian" he said to himself "Your power will be mine". The sound of his door opening broke his concentration, Vegeta looked over to see Nappa had entered. Vegeta scoffed at him "you should learn to knock Nappa! I don't like people entering my private quarters". Nappa bowed apologetically "I am sorry Prince, but I came to inform you that we arrived at Tech-Tech".

A few months ago, contact was lost on the planet of Tech-Tech, two elite soldiers were sent to figure the problem, Abo and Kado. That was two weeks ago, Frieza became nervous, thinking it might be this rebel whose been destroying the Frieza territories. "I can't believe I am tasked with this, what is Lord Frieza thinking?" Nappa nodded as the Prince spoke "Wasting my potential like this, I can't stand it! I don't deserve that shit!" punched the ships wall, denting it severely, Nappa put his hand on his shoulder "Vegeta calm down, think of this as a test of strength. Abo and Kado were very powerful elites, this opponent should be fun"

Vegeta entered the bridge, ignoring the foot men greeting im, staring at the planet, Vegeta felt a smile crawl on his face "You're right Nappa" he said with an excitement in his voice "Let us see this fighters true strength".

 _AUTHOR NOTE: Holy shit I did another chapter in one night! and it's only 3 am this time! lol Thank you guys for enjoying this series and for the review, I hope you like this too. I will be kinda busy, but another chapter is on it's way. What will Bardock do with 100 men coming to attack them? Who is Vegeta going to be fighting? What do you care? You just want the episode, well, you will get it! Thanks guys and please be sure to leave reviews!_


	4. Chapter 3

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

 _I got alot of positive feed back in regards to the last chapter. So, since my week has calmed down a little bit, I have to chance to take up chapter 3! Now this is where alot of things start to change. I'm not gonna give away to much... just enjoy;)_

 _ **Visual Aids to made up characters:**_

 _Gimlock: Large Namekian, body structure of Demon King Piccolo with Nail's facial structure._

 _ **Year 740**_

 _ **Planet Tech-Tech**_

In the burning capital of Tech-Tech, as Prince Vegeta gripped his tail around the throat of a small local, he felt himself feel somewhat sorry for the creature. Vegeta always hated this work, and it was for this feeling specifically. Vegeta's father, the Former King of all Sayians, would tell him that 'compassion' and 'sympathy' are what hold a warrior back from his true potential.

" _If you wish to become that which is legend, you must remember that a god, does not sympathize with beings inferior to him."_

Those words echoed in Vegeta's mind, he knew the only way to become the Super Sayian, was to have a sense cruelty that went unrivaled, no matter the sacrifice. "The moon should be showing up pretty soon, prince." Called Nappa from behind the prince. Vegeta looked to him and nodded "Good, this rebel bastard doesn't come out soon, we'll just destroy the whole planet" Vegeta looked back at the small creature "So you better tell me where he is, or say good bye to your home" he said with a cruel sneer.

The small small creature in wrapped in Vegetas cruelty began crying, coughing out words in some language Vegeta had never heard. The Tech Tech, a female, was a small, oddly shaped creature. Bright green with tiny eyes, no hair and no really capturing features. Her eyes however, had a great sense of honesty and fear, which made Vegeta happy _**"I'll be known for this"**_ he thought as he gripped his tail tighter. Nappa, who was watching Vegeta, smiled at his cruelty with pride as both a teacher and a father figure. After the devastation, Nappa took it upon himself to raise young Vegeta in the way his former king and friend had intended. And the past three years, he did exactly that. Putting the small prince through hell and back, Nappa was finally seeing the fruits of his tutelage, and they were very sweet.

The sound of someone landing behind him interrupted Nappa's focus, Nappa turned, only to see his commanding officer and leader of Frieza's personal corps, Zarbon. Zarbon was drenched in a strange liquid, obviously from attacking this cities people. _**"Fucking monster"**_ Thought Nappa as he watch Zarbon gently walk over to them. "Any progress made here?" Asked Zarbon " I do hope you two haven't just been enjoying yourselves". Nappa scowled at Zarbon "What do you want, pretty boy? This is for warriors, not models". Zarbon chuckled under his breath at this "Nappa, please" Suddenly Zarbon's appearance changed into something more monstrous " **Give me a reason!"**. Nappa looked on in shock and disgust, almost to surprised to even speak. Before he could even react, Zarbon transformed back to his normal self, walking right past the sickened Nappa. "Does she know anything or not?" asked Zarbon. Vegeta looked over at him with a glare, how dare he interrupt his interrogation. Zarbon glared at him right back, clenching his fists with anger "I will not have your sass, boy! Stop playing with you food and do your job!". This job had been more than personal for Zarbon, the rumor had said the rebel who'd been causing such a fuss was also responsible for the death of his friend and battle companion, Dodoria. Rumor suggested that this rebel was also responsible for the devastation of the fleet that attacked this planet, a fleet that Zarbon had sent. For him, this was a chance to prove to Lord Frieza that he was indeed capable of doing his job, for him, this was pay back.

Vegeta turned back to the Tech-Tech and smiled "Looks like our time for playing is over". Vegeta pulled the alien closer to him, letting a small whisper escape to her ear "Are you ready to tell me where this rebel is hiding?". The small Tech-Tech tried so hard to speak, but only to feel Vegeta's tail grip around her throat. Vegeta whipped his tail around, tossing her into some rubble. Vegeta held up his hand, blasting an energy ball right into her, evaporating her into nothing. Zarbon scoffed at this "four villages and now the capital and still no rebel... Maybe he ran?". Vegeta folded his arms and stood away not facing him "No, he's here" he said quietly. Zarbon looked at him confused "Oh?" he asked annoyed "would you mind telling me where the hell this scum is then?!"

The sound of wind breaking caught Zarbons attention, but a mere few seconds too late. As the hard space pod crashed into him, plummeting him to the ground, he could hear Vegeta say "there" in a mocking tone. This, above all else, sent Zarbon into a rage. The pod crashed to the planets surface with a thunderous roar, kicking up pieces of dirt and building as it cratered. Vegeta watched this with intense laughter "better watch out Zarbon!" he said condescendingly "you never know what might come-". Vegeta 's sentence was interrupted by a concentrated force to the stomach, knocking the wind from him. The sudden smack of a boot heel came across his face, sending him hurtling into a near by pile of rubble. Vegeta shook off the pain, exploding the rubble into smaller bits around him. Vegeta looked around in a furious rage "Where is he?!" Vegeta looked over to see Nappa standing in absolute shock. Vegeta glared at him heavily "Nappa! You stupid oaf! What are you doing?! Where's that bastard!?" Nappa didn't respond. Vegeta had never seen Nappa so taken aback before, what had he seen that could surprise him so. Vegeta looked over in the same direction and he too gave a slack jawed response of shock.

Standing there, ready to battle was the young Prince Tarble, Vegeta's baby brother. When born, Tarble's power reading was so weak, that King Vegeta banished him to a far away planet, fearing disgrace of their family. Vegeta had been sad to lose a brother that day but he knew it was just how things were to be. The sounds of him crying as they took him away would still echo in his mind.

" _Brother! Brother on't let them do this to me!"_

A deepened feeling of saddness filled his stomach as well as a little tear forming.

" _Brother! Please! Mother! Don't let dad do this!"_

Vegeta shook his head, snapping himself out of it _**"Enough!"**_ he thought to himself _**he is**_ _ **weak!**_ _ **'A god does not sympathize with beings inferior to him' ".**_ Vegeta climbed out the rubble and walked towards Tarble, folding his arms in the process. "Well, well, well" he said with a sneer "Baby Tarble's all grown up? Isn't this exciting!" Tarble scoffed at this "you come here just to mock me?" he shouted. Vegeta laughed loudly "Oh! What if I did? Baby  Tarble?" he asked Cooly. Tarble glared at Vegeta, his aura started raising and whip the grass around violently "huge mistake!' Vegeta smiled at this comment, settling himself into a battle stance. **"you little punk!"** shouted a monstrous roar, suddenly, the ground exploded from underneath, revealing a crazed Zarbon in his monster form. **"I will kill you Sayian!"**

Tarble gave an unexpected look as Zarbon as he charged forward. Zarbon practically had the Sayian in his hand, opening his large alligator like jaw to devour the boy, that is until he felt a strong kick to the front of his face. Zarbon felt his nose and several of teeth break from the impact. Blood began to pool from his face, and fury began boiling in his heart. Zarbon took his hand away from his wounded face and gazed upon Nappa, showing no signs of fear at Zarbons form. Zarbon smiled cruelly **"It's about time Nappa"** he said with an excited growl **"I'm looking forward to the taste of your heart"**. Nappa did not move an inch, not at all backing down from Zarbons words. Vegeta and Tarble both looked at the servant of their family with confusion and surprise. "What are you doing?" asked Tarble, Nappa simply looked down at the prince and smiled "This is a battle of pride" he said "no one will interfere with that". Tarble looked at Nappa confused, what did he mean by battle of pride? To him, this was a battle for survival. "Nappa!" cried out Vegeta "enough of your foolishness! I command you to step down at once!" Nappa shook his head at this "I'm sorry Vegeta, but he is also of royal blood and I cannot let some outsider disrupt this". Nappa began gathering his power, a golden yellow aura surrounding him, Nappa turned his gaze to Vegeta and smiled "Fight well".

Nappa burst in and raging speed towards Zarbon who laughed at Nappa's attempt. Nappa threw a fist at him, but Zarbon dodged it easily while delivering a powerful uppercut, landing the blow. Nappa coughed heavily from the hit, grabbing his stomach in pain, Zarbon didn't wait, hitting Nappa with a back-hand punch to the side of the head, sending him soaring away. Nappa flipped himself around in Mid air and fired a large blast of energy towards Zarbon. Zarbon looked on it with surprise **"I can't dodge it!"** he shouted as the yellow aura surrounded him. An explosion of nuclear proportions, destroying the entire area surrounding it. Tarble and Vegeta had both managed to dodge the shock wave of the blast by floating high into the air. Vegeta looked on in amazement, he had never seen Nappa's power displayed so strategically. Vegeta knew Nappa had been the general to the entire Sayian army and his power must have been at a suitable level, but this was beyond Vegeta at his current state, and he was a royal.

Vegeta shook away his surprise for a moment and turned to his brother "we shouldn't let his sacrifice go in vein, brother" he said calmly. Tarble looked over to his brother and nodded. Tarble looked over to the west of their position and motioned for Vegeta to follow him. The two blast off towards the west, ripping through the sky like jet engines gone haywire. After several minutes, Tarble made a quick descent, vegeta following. The two royal siblings landed to the soft ground of a large open field, red grass blocking any view of dirt as well as a clouded and dark sky from the burning city. Even at this distance, the two brothers could hear the cries of Zarbon and Nappa, the cries of warriors. Vegeta smiled at this "a grass field, how quaint, just like old times!", Tarble glared to his brother "you son of a bitch! How could you turn your back on your own kind? Work for that monster!" he said with a low growl . Vegeta looked at Tarble with question, then understanding "you don't know do you?" he asked gently. Tarble looked at him with question "What do you mean?" he asked. vegeta smiled at this "Our whole worlds dead Tarble, you and I are the only royal blood left". Tarble look onto this surprised, Vegeta nodded "A meteor hit the planet and destroyed it, killing everyone but a few survivors, myself, Nappa, and two low classes named Raditz and Turles". Tarble couldn't believe what he was hearing him say. Vegeta continued on "to answer your question further, I am merely waiting." Tarble looked at him confused "for what?!" he shouted. Vegeta straightened himself out with a smirk "I'm waiting to achieve my rightful place in the universe. I am going to become the super Sayian of legend and rule the universe." Tarble looks at his brother with surprise followed by a disappointing glare "Vegeta... what would father say?" he said disapprovingly.

Vegeta grew angry at this, charging to Tarble in a blind rage, and as his fist connected to Tarble's cheek, he refused to stop. Vegeta pounded punch and kicks into Tarble furiously, Tarble unable to block "What would MY father say?!" he hollered violently "What do I care! He's dead! All of them! Mother, Celia, Calio, everyone! We're all thats left!" Vegeta couldn't control himself anymore, the disrespect he felt Tarble had shown their parents had given him the rage of a mighty Ozaru. Vegeta balled hsi fists together and smashed Tarble with a powerful blow to the head. Tarble hurtled towards the surface of the planet, Vegeta hot on his tail. Vegeta managed to get ahead of him, and then landing on the ground, Vegeta placed his left hand on the ground and kicked upwards.

Tarble's fall, which had a speed of at least two hundred miles per hour, landed directly on Vegeta's kick. The sounds of his ribs snapping and stabbing into his lungs left Tarble in a speechless shock. Vegeta flipped into the air and faced Tarble, ready to deliver another blow, only to be surprised by a large blue sphere rushing towards him. Tarble didn't have alot left in him, but he had enough. The full energy blast caught Vegeta, full on, sending him flying towards the sky, ending with a loud explosion in mid air.

Tarble fell to the ground with a small thud, after all his hard training, after successfully fighting off a battalion of Frieza's army, he still wasn't strong enough. Tarble struggled to stand, the pain fromVegeta's attack had almost completely immobilized him. Tarble fell back to the ground, smiling defeatedly, _ **"I...can't do it"**_ he thought to himself. When Tarble had been banished to Tech-Tech, he was angry and in sorrow, his family had thrown him away without a second thought. When he got to Tech-Tech, he was furious, living in the wilderness and training himself to become stronger. Eventually, after some rigorous training, he was discovered by some of the inhabitants. Without even really knowing him, without being cautious, they took him in. Over time, tarble grew to understand their culture and discovered them to be a very peaceful race. Tarble enjoyed the serenity of their life on this planet and over time, the anger faded away.

Then they came, Frieza's militia invaded the planet with no intention of parlaying, destroying everything and killing anyone. Tarble watched in horror, as his new found family was killed off by the foot soldiers of the tyrant he once worked in. "That was bullshit!" said a voice, Tarble looked up to see Vegeta, Tarble grimaced at this _**"awe damn it"**_ he thought to himself. Vegeta's armor had been partially destroyed and he was bleeding slightly but above all else, Vegeta was pissed. Tarble, with all his strength, managed to stand and put himself into a battle stance, Vegeta could feel his blood boil at the sight of this. "I've had enough of this!" Vegeta cried out "I will not let a weakling make a fool out of me!" Vegeta charged for Tarble "You're a disgrace!". Vegeta threw a fist, only for Tarble to dodge it, Tarble threw a fist into Vegeta's side, Vegeta felt the blow to his side and gripped it in pain. As he was falling towards the ground, Vegeta kicked Tarble in the side of the face. The two brothers fall to the ground, each spitting blood and groaning in pain. Vegeta stood, his whole body shaking _**"shit, that blast took more out of me then I thought"**_ thought Vegeta. Vegeta watched as Tarble stood, he was in worse shape than Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at this "having problems?" he asked snidely, only to be answered with a power strike to his cheek. Vegeta tumbled back several feet, almost to weak to regain his composer.

Vegeta landed against the ground with a powerful force, Vegeta stood again, sore from the attack. Tarble smiled at this "Looks like you're the one struggling, Vegeta" he said silently "if our father could see you now..." Tarble charged to Vegeta in an obvious rage "he'd send you away instead!". Tarble and Vegeta were stuck once again in another blow for blow fight, each making contact, but neither ever giving in to the other. "How could you do this?!" screamed Tarble "how could you disgrace our entire family?!" Vegeta scowled at him "how could you know anything, weakling! How could you understand a goddamn thing!" Vegeta landed an uppercut into Tarble stomach. Tarble hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. Vegeta backed away and fired a barraged of energy blasts. Tarble looked up at this and fired back at him, connecting the blasts and causing an eruption of explosions. "You weren't there!" Shouted Vegeta, Tarble glared at him "I wasn't wanted!" he shouted back. The blasts stopped, Vegeta began to power up, as did Tarble, "you are nothing but another puppet to Frieza!" shouted Tarble. Vegeta smiled at this "I am fulfilling my destiny Tarble, a destiny you wouldn't understand!". Vegeta and Tarble charged to one another, each blow connecting to the other, their energies melding and fighting together. Vegeta glared into the eyes of his brother, the spirit in his eyes reflected upon the fire in his heart.

Then suddenly, it was gone, the burning, the passion, the fighting spirit and most noticeable, the life. Vegeta felt his grip go completely limp as he crushed his younger brothers fingers. The power of his energy was left completely alone as Tarbles faded into the world and Vegeta was left holding up his now limp brother. Vegeta was confused, _**"What? What happened?"**_ he thought as he floated there with confusion, Vegeta looked up to see Zarbon, licking fresh blood off of his hand. It was after this that Vegeta noticed the large hole in Tarbles torso. Vegeta stared at this with complete disgusted shock, Vegeta felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he lowered to the ground. As he set foot, he could not bring himself to have the strength to stand or hold his brother.

Vegeta stared into his lifeless eyes, looking back to him with what seemed to be a disappointed shock. As if he had figured out what happened right away and was upset with himself for not noticing. A sudden thud broke Vegeta's morning process, Vegeta looked up to see what it was. **"He put up a hell of a fight, Prince"** spoke the monstrous voice of Zarbon " **But, in the end, putting up a fight isn't anything like winning one".** Vegeta stared at the bloodied corpse of Nappa in disgrace and despair, his mentor, his father figure, lay dead before him, Vegeta looked to the sky, crying out in agony at the loss he had just suffered _"I will get them all!"_ he said to himself. Zarbon landed next to Vegeta, smiling down as he watched his world fall apart. Vegeta looked up to the monster in a rage " YOU!" he said with a silent rage. Zarbon had something odd about him. Vegeta's tail had untwined from his waist and the whites of his eyes glared at him. Zarbon had seen this once before, and at this moment, knew he could do nothing to stop it. **"No, shit! The moon!"** he cried out, looking up to see the bright full moon shining down on them. Vegeta smiled sinisteringly at Zarbon " THAT'S RIGHT ZARBON" Vegeta soone began to grow in size "YOU WILL DIE!"

 _GAUH! AUTHORS NOTE: Jesus guys, i am sorry this took so long, but this is a chapter that I am the least bit proud of. But the next coming chapter will have more Bardock stuff. but we need Vegeta's story to make as much tied sense as possible. You'll se guys! Keep on reading. This will all make sense soon enough!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Sorry it took so long, but at least this chapter is a long one! I took a lot more time with this one and I am really happy with how it's turned out, it skips around a tad but it makes sense so bare with it and enjoy!_

 _ **Visual Aids to made up characters:**_

 _Gimlock: Large Namekian, body structure of Demon King Piccolo with Nail's facial structure._

 _Bolo & Zorgan- A pair of Yardratian warriors with the skin tones of Black and Red. Look up Yardratians on DBZ Wiki_

 _Volpe- A humanoid-Fox man, similar to Star Fox, but a swordsman._

 _ **Year 740**_

 _ **Outer reaches of The Golorian Galaxy**_

 __Zarbon, as he drifted into the outer reaches of space, felt nothing but sorrow and despair. The cold feeling of space coated the scaly skin of his disgusting and horrifying form, Zarbon felt his nerves frosting up against the feeling of nothingness. How could he let himself be defeated by that little pest. Zarbon snarled at the thought of him, the pathetic, desperate and disgraceful little prince. How Zarbon loathed him now, he not only stole his pride and his honor, but Vegeta had stolen the one reason Zarbon had to fight for, his beauty. Zarbon looked over to his right side, seeing the blood leak from his missing arms and legs. Zarbon realized his right eye had gone dark, had he also lost that side of his face? How bad could the blast really have been? How could such a little monkey do this to him. _"You...fucking...monkey"_ he thought to himself, he was scarred, stuck in his monstrous form, and soon, he would die. And as he drifted into the outer reaches of space, Zarbon drifted with a new reason for living, and it was to ear Prince Vegetas heart.

Suddenly, a bright light broke the darkness that surrounded Zarbon, blinding his final eye. Zarbon continued floating towards the light, suddenly falling into what seemed like a hole into the ship, darkness drowning him as the space doors shut. Feeling his consciousness fading in and out as he was rushed into a healing pod unit. The sound of bio-engineers and doctors screaming at each other, arguing over things Zarbon didn't fully understand. Suddenly, everything stopped, the arguing was silenced. "Poor Zarbon..." said a voice "you didn't listen to me, and now look at you, not even half the warrior you once were" Zarbon looked over to the sound of the voice and saw the outline of a demon. Zarbon cringed at this image, knowing exactly who mocked his weakened state "l-lord Fri...za" he groaned out, a small chuckle came from Frieza "Oh goody, you can still somewhat function. I'll tell you what Zarbon, Captain Ginyu will be arriving here in a few days, I will make you whole again on one condition" Frieza leaned in to Zarbon, looking him directly in the eye "you will hunt down this Sayian rebel and his renegade army, which I am sure our friend Prince Vegeta is apart of".

Zarbon felt Frieza's aura causing his injuries to throb with pain, however, the pain was rendered numb by the exciting excitement for revenge. "I'd be...h-honored, m-m-my l-lord".

 _ **Year 761,**_

 _ **September 29th**_

 _ **Yardrat**_

 __"Final Impact!" shouted Raditz as he threw fists of blue flames toward Raditz. Vegeta smirked at this as he evaded them all "you gotta do better than that, low-class!" he sneered. Vegeta landed a kick into Raditz, sending him souring towards the ground, Vegeta concentrated his power into a round fire brimmed circle "eat this!" he shouted as he tossed it towards his opponent. Raditz pulled his hand back concentrating his energy, "it's rude to eat without others, why don't you join me, Prince!" he shouted out "Spirit Blast!" he cried as a blue energy blast fired back to Vegeta's own attack.

Bardock sat back and watched the young warriors compete against each other, yet he could think only of the war he had been waging against the Frost Demons army. And twenty years ago today, The war had truly began. After the forces of Turles militia had invaded, a battle commenced beyond anything he had ever seen. He had strongly underestimated the power of the Mystic Yardratian ways and was nothing more than surprised at the techniques he had yet unlocked. And as soon as it started, it was over, with the the Yardratian army being the victor. It was that day that they swore there allegiance to Bardock, and soon more and more joined and as the years progressed, so did his rein, and so did the bloodshed of the Galactic rebellion.

Soon after the fight on Yardrat, a panic signal had come from a ship from a neighboring planet known as Tech-Tech. Bardock, Turles, Raditz and Gimlock responded immediately. When they locked onto the panic signal, they found the beaten half dead bodies of Vegeta and Nappa and the corpse of a Sayian none of them had seen before. They took the wounded to Yardrat and heard the whole story from the young prince.

" _The Sayian known of you knew about was my little brother, Prince Tarble... Zarbon had killed him before I took on the form of the Oozaru...I blasted him for his insolence."_

Vegeta was sure that he had killed Zarbon, butBardock had was not, He knew the monster was far more capable than that and Vegeta, though strong, would not have stood a chance.

Bardock had gained the status of 'General' of what the universe was calling "The Renegade Army". One day, while Bardock and his militia were in the process of invading a Frieza controlled planet, they ran into another Sayian rebel, one by the name of Paragus. This man had felt the same disdain towards the Frost Demon dictator that Bardock had and began to war against his might with their own army along with his son, Broly, but were unable to prevail. They had been captured and tortured, only for Broly's might to ignite into the flame that is of legend, the legendary Super Sayian. Broly's might had begun to be too much and he began attacking anything that moved and killing any who opposed him, even taking away his fathers left eye. Soon after the rampage had begun, a small man with purple skin and white hair appeared to challenge the beast. And in just a mere few seconds, he single handedly put out the flame of the Legendary Super Sayian and left Paragus to die at the hands of Frieza's men. It was soon after that The Renegade Army invaded, in turn saving Paragus's life. As Paragus thanked him, Bardock offered him place in his military, and with Paragus's recruitment, it was then the 'Outlaw' branch of his army began to form.

"They've certainly progress" said a voice from Bardocks side, Bardock looked over to see Gimlock, The Namek within the 'Outlaw' branch, observing the battle. Bardock scoffed at this "They still need work, Raditz is relying to much on his spirit and not enough on his strategy."

Gimlock looked over to Bardock chuckling "you've gotten harsh in your old age" he said softly. Bardock frowned at this, "A little grey here and there isn't suck a bad thing" Gimlock laughed at this "Here and there? You're practically white!" Bardock looked back to the fight "leading a warring army can do that to you". Gimlock looked towards Bardock with concern, he had lost so many comrades, all for a cause to free the universe. Gimlock had met many men with burdens in his life, especially during this war, but known carried the weight of the great general Bardock.

"I assume since you're back, Paragus is as well?" spoke Bardock softly. Gimlock nodded gently at his statement "Yes sir" he said calmly "and why is it you giving the report instead of him?" spoke Bardock again. Gimlock cringed at this, he knew the General hated when the officers didn't give their mission reports. "The Captain regrets he could not deliver his report personally but needed to attend the healing chambers to prepare for the next mission". Bardock sat there still, not acknowledging Gimlocks excuse for Turles "interesting" he murmured. Gimlock sighed internally _"he's pissed"_ he thought to himself. "What is the current status of Planet Kanassa?" he asked gently. Gimlock looked back towards the battle, thinking of the latest mission.

The mission to free planet Frieza 419, which had formally been known as Planet Kanassa, and Bardock's re-birth. This task was given to the 'Outlaws' of the renegade army, which had grown with Paragus at the helm as Captain to the unit. The unit contained seven men in the Renegade army who showed immense strength. Including Turles, Gimlock, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, a pair of Yardratians named Bolo and Zorgan and a warrior from the Forrest planet Edina named Volpe. "The Planet's status is clear, we were able to eliminate all of the Frieza influence." Bardock looked over to him "What of the people?" Gimlock nodded gently at this "Yes, we made contact with the remaining Kanassians and told of our cause, they have agreed to join us" Bardock nodded in approval "Good...we'll need their strength" Gimlock nodded at this "yes sir, with this support, we will soon be able to march onto their capital." "No" said Bardock, catching a surprised look onto Gimlocks face "Our fate does not lie in the capital... I have foreseen our future... and this war is only just starting."

A loud explosion interrupts their conversation, Gimlock looks on with amazement from the blast "Wh-who was that!?" he cried out. Bardock stood from his seat and began walking towards the spreading dust "That" he said as he approached the battle "was fate knocking at the door". Gimlock watched as the dusk cleared, seeing a fallen Raditz laying under the boot of a victorious Vegeta. "I am an outlaw little Raditz! You can never oppose me!' Raditz scoffed at this "Little?! We're the same age!" Raditz swatted away Vegeta and struggled to his feet, appearing in a fighting stance. Bardock stopped in the middle of them "That's enough Raditz" he spoke "You have lost, take it like a true warrior". Raditz backed down immediately from his fathers words, Raditz never spoke up against the General, he respected his father and his strength more than anyone and aspired to be like him. Vegeta smirked at Bardocks comment "You heard the General! You lost, and that means I get the task of the secret mission". Bardock looked over to him with a slight glare "No, young Prince, you do not". Vegeta looked at him with surprise "But, why?!" he shouted in anger. "Because, this is not your destiny...this is Raditz" Vegeta was about to shout, only to feel the giant hand of his mentor rubbing his head gently "Very good, Prince! Outstanding" Bellowed Nappa with a joyous cry. Vegeta turned to see three men standing behind him. His mentor and father figure, Nappa, smiling proudly at him for his victory, behind him stood Turles and the swordsman Volpe. Volpe smirked at Vegeta "Raditz really put you up to a challenge, maybe it is you who is the low-class, not he"

Vegeta had been under the tutelage of all the members of The Outlaw unit, all but Volpe. Vegeta had seen him in action once during a mission on a major planet under Frieza's, Volpe single handedly took down the four-hundred soldier stationed on the planet, and all with the power of his sword. Vegeta snarled at him "I'll dig your grave, dog!" he shouted in anger, Turles scoffed at this "with the way you performed my Kill Driver? despicable!" Vegeta glared at him "what?!" Turles smirked at this "Not to worry, I'll just have to re-beat into you you!" Everyone laughed out loud at this, except bardock, who stood cold like a stone. "Volpe, I want to meet the Outlaws in my chambers in one hour, this will be a very important meeting, make sure all members are in attendance, no matter what, understood?" Volpe nodded and quickly disappeared. bardock turned to Nappa "Nappa, get the prince cleaned up" Nappa nodded at this "Come on kiddo" Nappa started flying away. Vegeta bowed to Bardock and followed suit. Turles walked up to his brother "It's time isn't it?" Bardock looked at his brother, the age and wary of a warrior showing "I will announce it at the meeting... I need to speak with my son". Turles felt surprised by his brother's coldness, but went with his advice and left to prepare for the meeting.

Raditz looked at his father with surprise, whenever he lost a battle, Raditz would be severely punished, this time however, felt different. Bardock approched his son, rubbing his sons head gently, smiling. "I love you my son, but I need you to do something for me..." Raditz looked at his father with confusion, he had never really given him affection before in his childhood, but why now? "I'd perform any task for our general" asked Raditz proudly "What is your command?" Bardock looked at hi son with gently eyes "Raditz... I need you to die"

 _AUTHORS NOTE: WHOA! WHAT THE SHIT BARDOCK?! Hope you found this exciting, look out for more stuff soon!_


	6. Chapter 5

_AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, it's been a few years since I'v written a story on here and to be honest, I've really missed it. I've been working mostly on my film career and since thats been going on I haven't had a lot of time. However! I am ready to continue the story of the Renegade Outlaw!_

 _ **Visual aids for made up characters:**_

 _Gimlock: Large Namekian. Body structure of Demon King Piccolo with Nail's facial structure._

 _Volpe: A humanoid-Fox man, similar to Star Fox, but a swordsman_

 _General Maguka: He is of Yakons race, the Ankoku-Seijin_

 _Chapter 5_

 _ **Yardrat, 761**_

 _ **September 29th**_

 _ **Yardrat**_

"This is outrageous!" bellowed Vegeta "You're asking your child to die! Have you lost your fucking mind!" As Vegetas words echoed in the hall of the Rebellion Armies war chamber, the rooms silence soon grew to be heavy. "The General hasn't let us down before" boomed the low voice of Gimlock "who are we to question him?" Vegeta scoffed at this "and who are you, Gimlock?! A slug with no pride!". Gimlock snarled at Vegeta, his eyes glaring hard "Watch your tongue brat?!". Vegeta snarled at Gimlock and soon began to shout, only for his voice to be drowned by the bellow of the Rebellions benevolent leader, General Bardock. "That's enough, Prince!" He barked "I understand you'r upset but I will not let your emotions be an excuse for insubordinance". Vegeta glared toward the General, who simply glared back, Vegeta scoffed, standing and heading towards the door. Nappa looked to him with annoyance "Vegeta!" he called out, Vegeta not breaking his stride. Vegeta grabbed the door and swung it open "Your Majesty!" called Bardock to him, causing Vegeta to look back, seeing the cold deadly stare of the General, the stare that shook his enemies across the universe. Bardock spoke slowly and coldly "You are Prince in title only, do not make me remind you again". Vegeta stared to General bardock with fear, followed by rage, slamming the door as he left the hall.

Nappa sighed at this "General, my apologies, he is an... angry child" Bardock waved him off "The childs best friend is being sent on a suicide mission... i understand his pain... as I am sure we all are feeling now". Bardock had hit the nail on the head, he knew the news would be difficult for his War Council, hell, he didn't even fully understand it, but he had never been wrong. "Do not misunderstand me, I sympathize with our princes feelings... but in order for this war to end, sacrifices will need to be made... I'm sure we all know that Raditz is not the first of those and he will not be the last" Nappa looked to the general with despair "But...sir, while I believe your words, I agree with Master Vegeta... After all, Raditz-" "has already agreed to the mission" Bardock cut him off "he knows what has to be done for the betterment of the universe, as we all should be prepared for".

The room fell silent yet again, Nappa looked to Bardock with despair, looking to the table in admitted defeat. "Your vision, General... you're sure about it? How do we even know this Kara- whatever is alive?" asked Volpe, the Fox swordsman of Edeina. Gimlock nodded at this "And how do we know that he will follow our cause? What if he's been brainwashed as most younglings are?". Bardock looked to them confidently "His name is Kakarot and I know because I foreseen it." Bardock slowly stood from the his throne like chair, standing tall among his generals "A few weeks from now, Raditz will land on a little Planet called Earth. He will find Kakarot, he will fight him and they will die. In death, Kakarot will become stronger and then return. Upon his return, our war begins". A soft chuckle interrupts the dialogue, "Kakarot?" If my memory serves well, dear general, your youngest boys power level was barely a five, what good is that to us?" Bardock glared towards the speaker,Captain Paragas, the Sayian resistance officer in charge of the universes Northern Quadrants. Paragas was an older Sayian, and mistook his bitterness for wisdom, a personality just opposite enough to make Bardock sick with scorn. Bardock looked to Paragas annoyed "You of all people should know those numbers mean nothing" said Bardock "Maybe you will be so kind as to lone him some of you fruit?" Paragas' expression changed from amused to annoyed.

Shortly after the destruction to Planet Vegeta, Paragas and his son Broly had travelled the Galaxy as space pirates, soon discovering the legendary fruit from the Planetary consumer known as "The Tree of Might". With the power of the trees fruit, Paragas and Broly formed their own rebellion, attacking the Frost Demon home world, going as far to challenge the great King Cold himself. However, underestimating the power of the Frost Demon King, Paragas lost his army, the tree, his right arm and worst of all, his only son. Paragas began to speak, obviously angered by Bardock's words, only to be interrupted by Turles "Paragas, forgive my older brother, his become grouchy in his old age". Bardock looked to Turles annoyed, only to be met with his own glares, Bardock understood Turles message, he could practically hear him shouting in his ear _"do not create unneeded discord!" . Bardock sighed,_ _ **"How annoying"**_ he thought to himself. Bardock looked to Paragas "My son is destined to fight the Tyrant, he is destined to win. I have foreseen it and as your General, I expect your compliances. Is that understood?"

The room fell silent again, not everyone understood the Generals choice, not everyone agreed, but none had a choice, none dared to opposed his might. Bardock sat down gently, relaxing himself into the chair as he continued "Good. Here are your new orders. Gimlock- you and Volpe are to head to Namek, secure our allegiances with both the Warrior and Dragon clan and pass the message that I will be visiting shortly. Nappa- I need you, and Vegeta to go to Kanassa and begin their transition into the resistance. Paragas, I permit you and your men leave for the next week. After, begin planning an offensive attack on Frieza Planet 447". All the men nodded gently at bardock, who then continued "finally, for anyone who wishes to wish Raditz well on his journey, he leaves in three hours. Now... go". The men stood, all bowing in respect to the General and leaving, all, except Turles of course, who turned himself to his brother slyly, smiling wickedly. "Brother" scorned Turles "Why do you wish to pick fights? It does us no good, especially if your theory is correct". Bardock chuckled at this "It's as you said Turles, I'm getting cranky in my old age" Turles sighed heavily at this "how is it that i've been cursed with the task of caring for my older brother? our father would be ashamed". Bardock burst into laughter, Turles joining him. It had been so long since the brother had been able to sit and joke together. In these times of war, it seemed all their encounters involved blood and warfare.

As their laughter slowly died down, the reality of carnage came swarming back to Turles, his gaze becoming more serious now "Bardock... you know I've never questioned you before but-" "I know how this looks... I know how you feel... He's my son... but this is the only way to win Turles, it's how history must play out" Turles nodded to this, he had seen his brothers predictions before and as time went on, he noticed them becoming clearer and more accurate, this was not a curse his brother fabricated, this was real. Turles folded his arms, leaning back relaxing "alright... what of the other thing? Am I to start implementing spies during the Kanassan merger?" Bardock shakes his head no "No, wait till after... The one to betray me will drop their guard once the merge is complete"

 _ **Year, 761**_

 _ **October 12th**_

 _ **Earth**_

"Impact with planetary surface in fifteen seconds" spoke the ships computer over ther rumbling caused by Earths atmosphere, this was always Raditz least favorite part. The loud shrieking of the machines and alarms hurt his ears and irritated him "Why are these damn ships so fucking loud!" he cried out over the screams. "Impact with planetary surface in t-minus ten seconds. Raditz buckled himself in, the thoughts of his fathers words crossing his mind as he reached closer and closer to Earth.

" _This is your destiny son, this may frighten you, but this is what must happen. I love you, my son"_

"Planetary impact in three...two...one" The force lurched Raditz forward, the straps pulling tight against his armor, Raditz really hated this part. Slowly, the noises of the ship died down, Raditz then began to unbuckle his straps, cracking his neck and fingers, smiling excitedly "Landing complete; welcome to Earth". The ships doors hissed open, Raditz jumping out and landing a few feet away from the ships craters edge. Raditz looked around the area, coated in a odd looking fog. Raditz looked around with question. "I can't see much... it's really quiet aroun-" Raditz thought was immediately cut off by the sound of a blade cutting through the smog. Raditz jumped, emerging from the fog and landing in a clear area.

Raditz looked back into the smoke with rage "Fight like a man you sneaky fuck!" Raditz blasted an energy shot into the fog, the sound of an impact is heard, but nothing more. Raditz waited patiently for the blasts explosion, but nothing happened. Raditz looked at this with question, "what the hell?" he mumbled to himself. A small explosion caught Raditz attention, causing him to look at his surroundings. Raditz had landed in a city, or what was left of one. Ruins of civilization covered the area, the fallen concrete walls of buildings and turned over vehicles, all painted in some red splatter Raditz had assumed to be blood. Raditz looked at this with awe and disgust "What...happened here?" Raditz asked himself. "Sayiannnnn" gurgled a low voice from within the mist, recapturing Raditz. "Sayiannnnn" Raditz looked to the smoke with anxiousness, an uneasy feeling creeping into him. As the smoke began to clear, Raditz anxiousness then turned to cold fear. Standing tall among a plethora of dead and dying humans stood Lord Frieza's most feared General, executioner and death pet, Maguka, the Ankoku-seijin.

Raditz had heard the horror stories of General Maguka, stories of mutilation and consumption of victims. Maguka looked to the Sayian with annoyed curiosity "Traitor!" growled Maguka with excited hunger "We've been waiting for youuuu".

 _AUTHORS NOTE: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS GETTING REAL! What's been happening on Earth? Where is Kakarot? What the hell is this Maguka character doing! Find out next time... on THE RENEGADE OUTLAW!_

 _haha I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I have a few other directions I want to take with it, so be ready to see some more stories in the next few weeks. I feel really newly inspired so I plan to release a few more chapters for this series, maybe even finish it! I also have a new story that will be making it's introduction here in the near future so keep your eyes peeled for the newest coming series: BATMAN: WHITE NIGHT_


	7. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone, Cambron here with yet another chapter! Now the last chapter I felt was a bit short, however, I'm hoping this one feels a little more exciting for you, I still have some things to work out but I think I'm on the right path._

 _ **Visual aids for made up characters:**_

 _Paragus: Similar to his previous form but rather than missing an eye he is missing his left arm._

 _General Maguka: He is of Yakons race, the Ankoku-Seijin, but rather than a dark green he is a light gray,_

 _Chapter: 6_

 _ **Year 761**_

 _ **October, 12th**_

 _ **Earth**_

After years of combat, facing death and destruction for most of his childhood and into his adulthood, Raditz was doing the one thing he swore as a warrior to avoid. Raditz was running. Raditz tore through the ruined landscape before him, the huffing sounds of the monster known as General Maguka trailing close behind. Raditz looked back to the grey beast, seeing drool fall from his gaping jowls. Maguka smiled to Raditz, horrifying the young Sayian even more " _ **RUN FOR AS LONNNNNGGGGGG ASSSSSS YOOOOUUU WAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTTT MONKEY, I WILL FEAST ONE YOU'RE BOOONNNNEEEEEESSSSSS!"**_ Maguka's roar bellowed deeply, shaking some of the rubble around them. Raditz perked up with realization, he couldn't out run this beast and he certainly wasn't strong enough to face him on even ground. This left the young soldier with one choice, one that brought a smile to his face. Raditz stopped then quickly darted left, ducking into a building that seemed to be semi pieced together. Maguka clumsy followed the boy, grunting in rage from the sudden change of pace. Maguka crashed into the building.

Raditz charged up stairs, the sounds of the monsters crashing behind him, only to hear the crashing abruptly stop. Raditz turned to see the beast had become stuck int he stair way, shaking around in fury, snapping his jaws towards Raditz. Raditz smirked at this, his aura rising highly "you hungry lizard man?!" cried Raditz, a fury fueled madness in his voice "are you fucking hungry?!" Maguka roared to Raditz, drool flying towards him as the echo shook the foundation. Raditz began focusing his aura into his fist, forming a burning blue sphere which engulfed Raditz Hand. "Here!" Raditz cried as he charged toward the crazed cannibalistic General crying out in a battle fueled cry "Spirit Cannon!" Raditz held his hand toward the beast, blasting a furious blue fire into Maguka direction, hitting on point and destroying the building entirely.

Raditz landed a few yards away from the destruction, watching as the building crashed and burned to the ground. "Alright" Raditz said quietly "I better get outta here...no way Kakarot survived an attack by Maguka... dads gonna be pissed". Raditz turned, flying toward his ship in a hurry. As Raditz flew over the landscape, he began to notice the bodies spread all across the ruins. Impaled on pipes, strewed about in pieces, even half eat corpse with organs dribbling out could be seen. Raditz had been running for his life, not paying attention to his surroundings. Seeing this now though, brought the young Sayian to sickness. Frieza's army had attacked this poor innocent planet for seemingly nothing, which brought another list of questions to his head. The most important however, was how long had they been there and why? The planet didn't seem in much disarray his journey, maybe Maguka was having troubles. According the reports, Earthlings aren't much of a fighting society but more closed off. Concerning themselves more with they planetary disputes rather than outside their circles. Raditz didn't blame them, the universe was a very scary place, he wish he could hide like them.

However, this attack seems fresh and while there were bodies of earthlings strung about, they were joined with foot soldiers to the Frost empire. This meant there was a resistance. Which meant that Kakarot did not end up killing off the race and they were here to fight off Maguka's invasion. So the question was, where was Kakarot, Raditz sighed in frustration, coming to the decision that he'd let Turles answer this.

Raditz landed a few feet from his ship, quickly sliding down the crater and opening the ships compartment. quickly grabbing hold of the scouter inside a side compartment. Since the establishment of the Renegade Army, the scouters have become mostly obsolete, due to the training of energy sensing. However, Turles led a specific faction of the army, one that used scouters as a mean of information gathering. Knowing this, Raditz kept a scouter channeled to his uncle, just for such an occasion.

Raditz tuned the scouter, activating the communication functions, "Monkeyone to Capt.T, Monkeyone to Capt.T do you copy? over". Raditz paused, only to be greeted by silence "Monkeyone to Capt.T, Monkeyone to Capt.T do you copy? over". Silence. This wasn't right, Turles always kept his scouter on while on duty and he knew what day today was. But as this thought was crossing his mind, it was soon interrupted by the gauging feeling of Maguka bone blade piercing through his abdomen. Raditz Gasped, blood expelling from his mouth. Raditz gripped the blade, slowly turning to see Maguka, deeply chuckling at the Sayian anguish. "I TOOOLLLLLDDDDDD YOUUUUUU" spoke the beast, lifting Raditz off his feet, the boy crying in pain. Maguka growled gently in glee "LORD FRIEZA WILL BUTCHER YOU! FEED YOU TO-"

" _SOOOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRR"_

Maguka suddenly halted his speech, the cry of another breaking his and Raditz focus on the situation. "What is thissss" hissed the monster with annoyance, looking to the sky to see a darkened figure hovering in the sky.

" **FLARE!"**

A bright light tore through the foggy darkness that had surrounded them, the sight of a thousand suns suddenly tore into Maguka eyes, searing pain and blindness following. Maguka roared in pain, flaring himself about with blind fury from the pain he felt, as this happened, Raditz slid off from the monsters sword, landing a few feet away from the angry beast. Raditz lay still on the cold Earth surface, blood pouring from his abdomen, the lingering sensation of death began looming over the boy. Tears began rolling from his eyes, furthering his already staggering blindness. Raditz was scared, he had not fulfilled his fathers vision, his father was wrong, which meant everything he knew was too. And as Raditz felt himself being picked up and carried off, the roaring fury of Maguka becoming more and more distant. And he was carried, still in a blind state, Raditz wondered if he was finally being dragged to the depths of hell.

 _ **Year 761**_

 _ **October, 12th**_

 _ **Yardrat**_

Turles stood, glaring out to the skyline from the balcony of his quarters, doing the one thing he had mastered in all his years of combat. Turles was worrying. The day predicted by Bardock had arrived, today Raditz was to die. Turles rubbed his eyes with his hand, Turles raised Raditz, trained him in the ways of their people, taught him to take pride in his strength and to hone it. Despite all that, he was sentenced to death by a Sayian who relied on luck and vision. Turles knew better, the universe was a vast place with many different worlds and rules. But Turles never knew of a Sayian with such abilities. Turles shook his head, what was he thinking? This was mutiny, to question ones leader is just as bad as betrayal, but what could he do? This went beyond the war, this was family, his family. Turles sighed gently, he needed to focus, there were other matter at hand.

"You seem lost in thought" bellowed a low, gruff voice

Turles turned to see Paragas, smirking towards his comrade with confidence "something worrying you?. Turles scoffed at him "Shouldn't you be preparing for attack?" Paragus chuckled to this laughed at this, continuing to annoy Turles further. "My men are preparing for departure as we speak... I wanted to talk with you before we left" Turles turned to Paragus with question "what about?" Paragus walked over, now standing next to Turles, looking out to the horizon. "When I led my revolution" spoke Paragus "I could always feel when things were about to go awry... it was like a instinct... as if I knew I was going to lose soldiers". Turles glared to Paragus, though he was respected as an aged Sayian soldier, Turles had no patience for these war ballads. "Your point, Captain." Paragus looked to Turles, a warm smile slowly crawling across his face "I'm not making any point, Vice Commander, I'm simply saying... I have a feeling". Turles looked back to the horizon, nodding his head gently to Paragus "yeah... as do I... but we have to trust out General". Paragus scoffed at this "Yes, our great General... a man who would sacrifice his son for a theory". Turles turned to glare at Paragus "How dare you" he spoke with a silent fury. Paragus looked to Turles with question "What?" He spoke with a blatant annoyance "I speak the truth and you know it!" Turles spat at this "fuck you Paragus!" he roared with anger "Raditz took the mission willingly, putting his faith into our great General". Turles turned back to horizon, a look of disgust still across his face "you would be wise to learn from him, Captain". Paragus was stunned by this, but fell silent. He was the elder of the two, but in ranking, Turles stood above the totem, and Paragus had to respect that. "I apologies, sir... I simply wished to express my concerns regarding-" "duly noted Captain" Turles interrupted. "If you've nothing more, I wish to be alone" he spoke with a direct, harsh tone. Paragus understood immediately, Turles was a young Sayian, but still one with ties to the old ways of things. In Sayian culture, pride, honor and respect stood high above any other emotion or situation. Paragus had just insulted Turles, the Renegade Armies Vice Commander, a position of Respect. Turles was not giving Paragus and order or a command, he was giving him a warning

" _you better leave or I'll eat your heart"_

Unfortunately, before Paragus could properly apologize, the bellowing sound of an alarm erupted within the facilities walls, catching the aging warriors attention. "What the hell?" questioned Paragus, obvious concern in his voice. Turles nodded "That's the orbital breech alert... that's bad-" Turles was interrupted by the sound of a soldier coming over the facilities PA.

 **WARNING! WARNING! FROST IMPERIAL SHIPS ARE COMING IN! WE'VE GOT FUCKIN-**

As the explosion interrupted the announcement, ending the report with the shrieking sound of dying Yardratians. And as the roaring alarm continued, with distance sounds of combat, Turles and Paragus stood in awe as their fears unfolded before them.

 _AUTHORS NOTE: I have to say, I was a big fan of this chapter, something about it got me really excited. Who saved Raditz? Was it Kakarot? What's going on on Yardrat? Where the hell is Bardock right now?! Find out next time... on THE RENEGADE OUTLAW!_

 _haha I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it has been quite a while but I have taken notice of the many who have liked and followed this story and me as an Author. I really appreciate it guys, it makes me happy._

 _In regards to the schedule of this stuffs release, idk when I'll be doing the next chapter. I think I have an idea at where to take this and it's a bit darker than i expected so i have to give it a little more thought. I would really appreicate some more reviews on this so I can get an idea of what you guys think. Thanks again to all my fans, you kick all the ass._


End file.
